


Tiktok challenge

by westallengoals2020



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, F/M, First Kiss, High School, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, Love Confessions, Pining, Teenagers, TikTok, Young Barry Allen, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallengoals2020/pseuds/westallengoals2020
Summary: Iris shoots her shot thanks to a tiktok challenge
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Tiktok challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I heard about this tiktok challenger were girls kiss their boy best friends when they have a crush on them and I was inspired 😂😂

Barry and Iris are hanging out in Barry's room and Barry is rambling on to Iris about some science project. Iris is doing her best to seem interested meanwhile her heart is racing. She's had the biggest crush in her boy best friend for as long as she can remember. She'd seen this tiktok trend of best friends kissing their boy friends. She couldn't hold her feelings in anymore and decided today would be the day she would shoot her shot even if that meant losing him. "Iris? Iris are you listened to me?" Barry called to her. She brought herself back to reality "yeah sorry Barry, just thinking about things". Barry immediately looked concerned "what's up?". She blushed. This was it. She laughed nervously "Everything's fine. I was just thinking about this thing I saw on tiktok." Her eyes go to his lips wondering what their kiss would be like. "I'm sorry if this ruins things but if any pretend anymore" She closes the gap and presses her lips against his softly. She pulls away and Barry looks shocked and silent. Tears spring to her eyes "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that. I'm just gonna go to my room" she stands up when she feels Barry's hand in hers pulling her back to him. She collides with his body and shyly looks up at him. Barry puts his hand under her chin and kisses her again, more passionate and confident this time. They pull apart breathlessly and look at each other "So um yeah I like you Barry if that wasn't clear" she says with a nervous laugh. "I was always hoping you did" Barry says kissing her again.


End file.
